


Happy Holidays

by felicityollies



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hanukkah, Holidays, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Olicity Holiday Project 2016fluffy holiday drabbles





	1. The First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dec 6th prompt: First Olicity Holiday as a Family

Felicity narrowed her eyes at the food Oliver was preparing. “Are you sure that’s enough food?” she asked, leaning up on the counter.

He slowed his chopping and looked up at her. “Yes?”

“Okay,” she said, though it wasn’t very final.

“How many people did you invite?” he asked.

“Just the important people.”

It was the first night of Hanukkah, the first holiday that Oliver and Felicity were together as a couple, and it seemed only right to celebrate with the people they held near and dear.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “I invited your mother and Thea…. and you invited Lance so he wouldn’t be alone, right?”

“Yep,” she gave a single nod.

“Then this should be plenty of food, Felicity.”

“Okay,” she said again.

There was a knock at their apartment door. She scurried off to answer it with the widest smile on her face.

The door swung open, “Hi,” said a very nervous Rory.

“Happy Hanukkah!” she pulled him in for a hug.

“To you too,” he hugged her back.

“Make yourself at home,” she stepped back and gestured to the small apartment.

Their new apartment was smaller than the loft, but still big enough to accommodate their friends and family. And of course Oliver had his gourmet kitchen. It was nice and definitely a great place for a fresh start.

Felicity didn’t even have a chance to close the door when Thea showed up.

“Ugh,” she said with a look of disgust, “They’ve been all over each other.”

Felicity scrunched up her nose, “Great.”

Down the hall she could hear her mother and Quentin. It sounded like Donna was getting handsy. Ew.

“Oh, hi Ms. Smoak,” she heard Curtis’ voice mixed in with the rest, “Uh, Mr. Lance. I didn’t know you two were a thing… again.”

“Curtis!” Donna squealed, “I couldn’t stay away from my Pookie Bear.”

“Will you all just get in here?” Felicity said, leaning out the door.

“That is no way to greet your guests,” her mother chided.

She rolled her eyes and stepped aside for everyone. Donna and Quentin entered followed by Curtis and Paul.

“Hi, thank you for inviting us,” Paul said, handing her a bottle of expensive red wine.

“Wow, thank you!” she hugged them both. “Make yourselves comfy,” she added after they parted.

She made her way to the kitchen and quietly slid the wine bottle towards Oliver.

“Felicity,” he said.

“Yes?” she tried to look innocent.

“I thought this was going to be a small get together.”

“Well, it’s Hanukkah and I couldn’t let Rory be all alone,” she was doing her best not to think about Havenrock and the guilt she still harbored. It was something that was still going to take time, but she thought she could do right by Rory by at least letting him be involved in their family celebration.

She pouted up at Oliver and he sighed. “What about Curtis and Paul?” he asked.

“They’re family too and look they brought you some very nice wine,” she scooted the bottle a little closer.

“You might as well have invited John too,” Oliver said, picking up the bottle.

“Well, now that you mention it….” she trailed off.

As if on cue, there was another knock at the door. She knew Oliver wasn’t actually as annoyed as he was pretending to be. He loved their friends and family as much as she did. Plus, there was no way he could be mad about Dig and baby Sara being there. Lyla was super busy with Argus related things, which left Diggle and Sara home alone. Felicity was determined not to let anyone be alone this holiday season.

“Hi!” she said, swinging the door open.

“Aunt ‘Licity!” Sara squealed.

Diggle quickly passed the two year old off to Felicity. “Hi,” he gave her a smile.

“Beer is in the fridge,” she laughed.

She closed the door and gently settled Sara on her hip. There were so many people in their apartment and probably not nearly enough food. She wandered back towards the kitchen while Sara tried to manhandle her glasses.

“Honey, aunt ‘Licity can’t see without those,” she adjusted them and pushed them up the bridge of her nose.

“Ollie!” she squealed again at the sight of her uncle.

Oliver scrunched his nose up at her, causing her to giggle louder.

“We really are going to need more food now, huh?” Felicity asked.

He shook his head, “Nope.”

She frowned.

“I know you, Felicity,” he said simply, “I know you have a big heart and that there was no way this was going to be a small thing, so I bought extra.”

“You’re the best,” she leaned up to kiss him gently.

He kissed her back, smiling against her lips.

“Ew! Daddy!” Sara shrieked until he came to save her from her aunt and uncle’s gross kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 9 - Headcanon about Olicity getting back together/ getting engaged for the second time

It was a quiet night. Oliver and Felicity had just gotten back home to their apartment. The day was long, full of meetings with board members, mayoral duties, and trying to put the beginnings of a company together. Their night was equally busy as it always was, but everyone made it out relatively unscathed.

With a sigh of relief, Felicity kicked her heels of, “I hate heels, why do I always wear them?” she asked.

“Because you don’t like being short?” Oliver asked as he shrugged off his leather jacket.

“That was a rhetorical question,” she smacked him on the ass.

“Ow,” he pouted.

She crossed her arms and gave an “are you serious” expression.

He gave her a charming grin.

“Mhmm,” she shook her head.

Oliver was such a dork, but she loved him so much. She loved him because of these silly things and the way he could let go of his seriousness. There were about a million different reasons she loved Oliver Queen and she could happily spend a lifetime learning even more.

“Hot chocolate?” he asked, stirring her from her thoughts.

“Of course. When am I ever going to say no to hot chocolate?”

He laughed, “Good point.”

She watched him walk towards the kitchen before turning to make sure the door was locked. Taking in a deep breath, she headed towards the living room. They had been dating for a few months now, taking things slow and working on rebuilding their relationship. Both of them knew they were never going to have what they did before, but it wasn’t a problem. This was new, fresh, and better than before. She had been thinking about the next step in their relationship, though. Things were going so well it was hard not to. They weren’t going to move forward until Oliver thought she was ready, but maybe she already was.

Sighing, she leaned back into the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

“You okay?” he asked as he put mugs into the microwave.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“When you come over here,” she said, tilting her head back to see him.

He nodded and turned towards the microwave to check the milk. She kept her eyes on him, feeling her heart swell yet again. It was always in the small moments that she really realized how deeply in love she was. His softness, the way he took care of her, and was so utterly domestic made her feel so loved and wanted. She hoped that she made him feel the same way. All she could do was try to take care of him in different ways. In the middle of the night when he still sometimes had nightmares she would hold im tight. Or on the days when his depression was particularly ugly, she made sure he knew that she was still there for him. Okay, he did those things for her too because let’s face it, they both had a lot of problems. She just really wanted him to know just how much she loved him.

Felicity didn’t hear the microwave go off or Oliver come towards her. She jumped when he sat down beside her.

“God,” she said with her hand on her chest.

“You really are thinking hard about something,” he said quietly, almost worried.

“Yeah, but it’s okay, I just…” she frowned, making her forehead crinkle.

“Are you sure, you’re doing the thing….” he motioned to her forehead.

She nodded. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Oliver bit down on his lip. He made that face he got when he was about to receive bad news.

_Good going, Felicity. Now he thinks you’re going to dump him._

She watched him put the mugs off hot chocolate down and look to her as if he was waiting for her to shoot his puppy.

Taking a deep breath, she moved down onto her knees in front of him. “Oliver, I’m not going to say anything bad,” she whispered.

She took his hands into her hers. “The opposite actually,” she kept her eyes on his sweet baby blues, “I love you so much. You’ve done so many things to change my life for the better and there’s nothing more that I want to do then spend the rest of my life with you. Oliver, you’re my best friend, you’re my lover, my partner, my person….. but will you marry me and be my husband too?”

Oliver swallowed, but slowly the widest smile formed on his face. Shock and fear completely left him and tears filled his eyes, “Yes, god yes.”

The next thing she knew, he was pulling her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. She hugged him back tightly, reveling in the moment.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a ring,” she said after a minute or so.

Oliver laughed and sniffled. “It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm late on this one... whoops.


	3. Not a Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 14 - Felicity sets up a Secret Santa for Team Arrow 2.0 in the hopes to get everyone to bond with one another.

Felicity didn’t know how many times she had told Rene that Secret Santa was not a competition and yet here she was trying to find the perfect and best gift. She actually considered herself to not be very good at picking out gifts, but she was trying her damnedest. Of all the names she could have pulled out of the hat, she picked Rory’s. Now, she and Rory were on better terms since they hashed everything out, but she still worried about not getting the right thing. Her go-to gifts were plants. She liked that there were so many different kinds with equally as many meanings.

Her fingers held onto a decently sized pot, gripping it tightly as she leaned against the wall in the elevator. The elevator dinged and she pushed herself forward. In the bunker, Rory, Rene, and Diggle were already waiting for her.

“Yes, I’m not the last one here,” she smiled wide.

Oliver walked out of his room, freshly changed from his arrow suit. “Sorry to say it, but…” he trailed off and smirked.

She deflated slightly, but really she was happy to see everyone coming together.

“You wanna go first?” he gestured to her plant.

The only wrapping she bothered to do was a blue and silver bow on the pot. “Sure,” she smiled.

Talking a few steps towards Rory, she started to feel a bit nervous. “Happy Hanukkah,” she said swallowing down some of her nerves, “This is a Peace Lily,” she continued without giving him a chance to actually say anything. “It doesn’t take much to keep it alive and uh… like it’s name implies means peace,” she sucked in a deep breath, holding it and trying to keep from rambling on.

Felicity really wanted Rory to like it. She wanted him to take this literal peace offering and hopefully enjoy it. There was a part of her that was also hoping that he found as much peace as she hoped his family did. They both had come to the agreement that they weren’t going to wallow in guilt, grief, and vengeance, but some days it was harder to look past what she did.

“It’s great,” Rory took it from her, but immediately set it down, so that he could wrap his arms around her.

She let out the breath that she had been holding and hugged him back too.

“Thank you and Happy Hanukkah.”

“Alright, alright, me next!” Rene drew everyone’s attention to him.

She pulled back from Rory and they both leaned on the table beside him.

Rene moved into the middle of the little group and presented Oliver with a black cardboard box complete with a haphazardly placed green bow. If Felicity were being honest, he looked a bit proud of himself.

Oliver warily took it from him.

“It’s not a prank gift,” Rene frowned, crossing his arms.

She covered her mouth a little, trying not to giggle at the two men.

Oliver carefully opened the package. His eyebrows went up, making her wonder even more. He took out a white coffee mug with big black letters, which read World’s Okayest Boss.

Rene had a wide smirk on his face.

Oliver cracked a smile, “So, you do think of me as the boss.”

The smile slipped a little. “Why you gotta ruin it?”

“You’re the one that got me the mug,” he said.

“World’s Okayest Mayor didn’t seem to fit,” Rene stated.

“Okay!” Felicity stepped it.

“Thank you,” Oliver said honestly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Rene mumbled.

“Well, I can go next,” Oliver muttered a moment later.

He grabbed a long skinny box out of his back pocket. Everyone knew instantly that it was for Felicity. She couldn’t help but assume it was some kind of jewelry by the shape of the box. It also didn’t help that Oliver now looked extremely nervous. She pushed herself away from the table and broke the distance between them.

“I uh…” he pushed the box into her hands gently.

She gave an understanding smile and opened the little box. Her own eyes went wide this time; her gaze didn’t fall onto jewelry, but a pen. It was a very nice ballpoint pen, red and silver metal, and her name engraved along the side.

“Oh, Oliver,” she started to tear up.

It was such a small thing, but it meant the world to her. She always loved how much he paid attention to the small details. And she would never forget those three little words that made her heart flutter in her chest.

_“It was red.”_

“I’ll try not to chew on this one,” she laughed as she hugged him tightly.

He returned her laugh and hugged her back.

“Now how are we supposed to top this gooey shit,” Rene interjected again.

Felicity pulled back and gently wiped her eyes, but decided not to comment on what Rene had said.

Diggle chuckled. “How’s this?” he handed a Christmas bag to Rene.

He dug into it immediately and pulled out a large bottle of expensive and strong liquor. “My man!” he shouted, “Dig wins.”

“Not a competition,” she said.

“But if it was, Spartan won,” he pumped his fist, full of alcohol, into the air.

“So,” Rory said, holding up his gift, “Is it a bad time to present my gift?”

“Of course not!” Felicity reassured him.

Rory smiled wide and held up a handmade piece of metal artwork. “I thought you could use something to make your….room? more homey,” he said, handing it to John.

Diggle took it and nodded, a wide smile of his own forming on his lips. “Thank you.”

As soon as he set it down he pulled Rory into a tight, almost body crushing, hug. Felicity felt her heart swell at the sight. She was so happy that this little get together worked the way she wanted. Their team was slowly becoming closer. They were becoming a family. And to her that was the most important thing.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Oliver whispered to her.

With a smile, she replied, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
